An RF switch should comprise a small insertion loss, high power stability and a good linearity. A conventional switch can be built based on silicon. For this a charge pump on the chip is required, because gates in deactivated branches have to be biased with a negative voltage to ensure voltage stability. Furthermore, the substrate has to be biased with a negative voltage when compared to the source drain nodes of the transistors, such that the linearity of the transistors is ensured. The disadvantage is the integration of the charge pump, which consumes area and additional process steps, which results in a more expensive chip.